Bad Wolf Unleashed
by Wolfhowls
Summary: When Rose Tyler returns, she seeks revenge of being replaced but when your the Bad Wolf, anything can happen...
1. The Return of Rose

Doctor Who Story - Bad Wolf Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Chapter 1: The Return of Rose

"Morning sunshine!" exclaimed the Doctor, acting way too enthusiastic than normal. "Um, thanks." muttered Amy, wincing at the lights of the TARDIS. Amy looked around and frowned. "Where's Rory?" "Helping me." The Doctor said hastily before racing downstairs to the TARDIS clearing. Amy shook her head, getting used to this Timelord. She stood up and found herself already dressed. "Erm, I'm already dressed?" Rory looked up, "Oh yeah. You feel asleep whilst we were in Medieval London." Amy rubbed her eyes, "What? When?" "Lack of memory. You can't remember." annouced the Doctor, rushing to Amy. He looked in her eyes, holding her chin up. "Time travel, it does that. Anywho..." The Doctor skidded back down the stairs in his hyper mood and hit some buttons on his TARDIS. The TARDIS grunted and a small breath of smoke escaped it. "C'mon old girl, you can do it." encouraged the Doctor, pressing more buttons and pulling latches. Suddenly, the TARDIS shook violently, making Amy trip down the stairs and onto the floor. "Amy!" called Rory, gripping her arm. Amy searched for the Doctor who was holding on to the barriers. "Hold on!" he ordered as a bright, white flash comsumed the TARDIS...

Amy woke up with the Doctor looking over her. "Morning Sunshine!" Amy gasped, "Wait, what?" She leaned up on her elbows, guessing that she had only dreamed that. She looked around and again, couldn't find Rory. "Where's Rory?" she asked, her head throbbing with deja vu. "Helping me." answered the Doctor, racing down the steps of the TARDIS. Amy backed away, this couldn't be a dream. She stood up and shrieked, "I'm dressed!" Rory looked towards her, "Oh yeah, you-" Amy cut him off, "I fell asleep when we were in Medieval London, right?" Rory looked stunned, "Um, yes." The Doctor went up to her and peered into her eyes, "You don't remember of course. Time travel, erases memories sometimes." Amy stumbled backwards, "This has happened before, I swear." The Doctor glanced at her, "Really?" Suddenly, the TARDIS grunted and again, smoke appeared. "C'mon old girl." said the Doctor, pulling leavers. Amy rubbed her head, "This has happened before, in time." The Doctor stared at her confused when the TARDIS shook, more powerfully. Amy screamed as she crashed down the stairs. "Amy!" called Rory. Amy moaned. "Hold on!" demanded the Doctor as a the blinding light appeared again, enveloping the TARDIS...

Amy opened her eyes and yelped, "Morning Sunshine!" announced the Doctor cheerfully. Amy slapped her hand on her forehead. "What's wrong Amy?" asked the Doctor, concerned. The TARDIS shook harshly as Amy fell onto the Doctor. "Yes, a change!" The Doctor frowned, "Change?" "Yes, I had a case of serious deja vu." The Doctor thought for a while as the TARDIS continued to shake, "Somethings messing with time then." said the Doctor as he and Amy were sent flying. Rory caught Amy and callopsed onto the Doctor. "Hold on!" warned the Doctor and Amy banged her head with frustration. The Doctor bit his lip, "Oh yeah, that happened twice eh?" "Third time actually." corrected Amy, sliding down the floor of the TARDIS. Rory held onto Amy as the Doctor hit a small button. The TARDIS crashed about, thrashing through space as another bright light covered the TARDIS. "Not again!" begged Amy...

"Morning sunshine!" grinned the Doctor. Amy screamed. "Oh, sorry. Just wanted to mess with you." Amy sighed, "So this is real, right?" "Yes, something was interfearing with time. Someone's broke through a barrier that seperates us from them." explained the Doctor. "Who or what then?" asked Rory, who was rubbing his head in confusion after the Doctor told him. "No idea." muttered the Doctor as he jumped downstairs, looking at the monitors. Suddenly, yet another light entered the TARDIS. This time, smaller. It seemed like a figure was standing in it, ready to step into the TARDIS. "Whoa..." said Rory but the Doctor was speechless. Amy rushed downstairs, locking her fingers with Rory's. "Doctor, who's that?" she asked. The Doctor remained silent, his gaze set on the figure. It stepped out the light and the light disappeared, revealing herself. She had a small, pale face with a short, blonde bob. She had a soft, pink lipstick on and blusher, mascara and eye liner were also added. She wore a plain purple t-shirt with a small, brown jacket covering it. She wore tight, navy jeans and purple trainers with navy streaks. She smiled and waved casually. "Hello Doctor."

The Doctor stood there, his face blank. "You've transformed then, got to say. Love the bow tie too." she chuckled, stepping closer to the Doctor. "I swear you had a fez once." She grinned widely, she traced his chin with her fingers. "It's you, really you." Then, she turned to Amy and Rory. "Ha, more replacements then." Amy frowned, "Replacements?" "Yup, there was Sarah Jane Smith first. K-9 also was a bit of a side kick for him. Then, there was me. Then Martha Jones. She was fun. Yet, he left her. He needed more, like Donna. Took her away from her own wedding. Then, there was you. Amy Pond and Rory Williams. Oh, and lets not forget little Melody." Amy backed away, "How do you know my daughter's name?" Rory looked up, hearing their daughter's soft snores. "I've been watching you. All of you. Waiting until the moment when the time barrier is weak."

The Doctor suddenly snapped out of his stunned state. "Rose, you're here. Wow, I mean-" "You replaced me." cut off Rose, her voice sharp. The Doctor looked at her, "I couldn't travel alone." Rose nodded, "I know, so you get more than four different side kicks and wreck their hearts. You left Sarah Jane, you left Martha, you left Donna and you left me. You abadoned others, like Sarah Jane's team. That Luke, Riony and Clide. Even K-9. Who knows when you'll leave Amy, Rory and their baby." The Doctor's face turned to slight anger, "I needed to leave them." Rose shook her head, "Always the same exsuse." Amy looked at the Doctor, "You left all those people?" The Doctor put his head in his hands, "I had to!" "Why then?" asked Rory, feeling different about the Timelord now. The Doctor said nothing.

Amy rushed into her room, Rory close behind. She picked up Melody, cradeling her in her arms. Rory smiled at the gentle rocking but his anger soon took over. He held Amy's hand and the three walked downstairs. The Doctor watched them with pleading eyes. "You can't just..leave." Amy glared at him, "That feeling. What you're feeling right now. That's how all those people felt, I'm not going to be one of them." The Doctor grabbed her arm, "But..." Amy shook him off, looking towards Rose. "Take us somewhere else." Rose nodded, looking back at the Doctor. She pressed the button on her time travel bracelet and the glowing circle appeared again. "Goodbye Doctor." mumured Amy before stepping into the glowing light with Melody. Rory followed her without a word. Rose narrowed her eyes towards the Doctor, "They're so foolish eh?" The Doctor's body froze. "What do you mean?" he asked. Rose laughed, her eyes glowing with yellow. Like the TARDIS but more devious. More evil. "Don't you remember Doctor? What I am? What I've always been?" She giggled and lowered her body into the light and disappeared, her last words ringing through the Doctor's head as the light portal flashing and turned to dust. The Doctor gasped, realising the truth. Realising who Amy, Rory and Melody were with." The Doctor paused, the horror coming back to him. The Doctor spoke quietly, his voice croaky with fear...

"Bad Wolf."

Note: This was made after the entire Melody being stolen episodes. They are just living a normal life now.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review!

Wolfhowls :) 


	2. Four Different Groups

Doctor Who Story - Bad Wolf Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who but if I did, I would ban Donna FOREVER! :D

Chapter 2: Four Different Groups

The Doctor worked frantically, pulling levers and pressing buttons like mad. He skidded across the floor, slamming a key into a lock and twisting. The TARDIS julted and grew bright yellow, sparking about. It shone through the TARDIS, smashing the controls and bursting pipes as the Doctor held on, shouting with determination and fear of Amy, Rory and Melody. The TARDIS shook and broke through the time barrier, mal-functioning and popping in defeat. "Hang in there Sexy" teased the Doctor, a grin on his face of his TARDIS'S nickname yet his hands shaking and his eyes growing wide...

Amy and Rory jumped through the other side, both holding Melody dearly. "Aw, how sweet." sneered Rose, folding her arms. Amy frowned, backing away as Rory shielded Melody. "It's a shame she dies in the future." Amy froze, "W-What?" Suddenly, River Song appeared behind Rose screaming in torture and pain. "Riv-" began Rory but he changed his view of her, "Melody!" River Song moaned, dropping to the floor as Rose laughed. "Who does this!" demanded Rory. "Me silly." and she giggled, her eyes narrowing evilly. River disappeared into air, leaving Melody crying. "Besides, she won't need her mother anymore!" and Rose snatched Melody, flinging her into the air. Melody shrieked, sobbing as she drifted into ash. Amy screeched, "MELODY!" Rose grabbed Amy by her ginger/red hair and smirked, "Don't worry, she's right here." and Rose pushed another Melody into Rory's hands. Rory frowned with confusion as Amy hit Rose continuesly.

Rose kicked Amy to the floor and lifted her head, screaming and then her screams becoming a howl. The howl lasted for a while, yellow dust seeping out her body and mouth and shooting into Amy. Then, Rose disappeared...

"She's dead." said a voice from behind. "Doctor?" asked Rory, rocking Melody. "I managed to find you. She's dead though. What happened? I just got here." Rory stared at Amy, slightly afraid. The Doctor turned his gaze to her too, gasping. Amy's eyes were yellow, glittering with gold. Her body was consumed by a dim yellow light and her mouth was open in a silent howl. "AMY!" called the Doctor as the area around them turned to yellow and pushed the four apart. "AMY, RORY, DOCTOR, MELODY!" screeched the group, their hands reaching out as they were seperated...

Rory groaned, looking around. A hand reached towards him as he blindly held it, stumbling to his feet. "You alright there handsome?" asked a voice. Rory's eyes ajusted and he rubbed his head. "Taken and yeah." he muttered. The figure giggled, "It's a compliment love. What's your name?" "Rory." "Well, nice to meet ya' Rory. I'm Donna Noble."

Melody fell into someone's arms, crying and reaching her hands out for her parents. A dark-skinned women gasped, gazing at the small baby that had suddenly appeared in her arms. She frowned, looking for anyone who had suddenly gave it to her. No one was there. Then, another girl came from the hallway. "Martha Jones?" Martha turned, "Yes?" The women gave her a funny look, seeing the baby but ignored it. "Your shift is over." Martha nodded, staring at the baby intently.

Amy howled, hitting the ground painfully. The gold dust from her eyes disappeared, returning her sane again. She stood up, panting. "Rory? Doctor? M-Melody?" No answer. Then, a group of teenagers walked into the room. "Whoa..." they said, looking at Amy. "W-Where am I?" Amy asked. The dark-skinned one laughed and a girl, her skin also dark shoved him. "Shut up Clide, she might be an alien." "Yeah right, she looks human to me Riony." The other boy rolled his eyes, "Shh you two. She's defiently human." Then, a middle-aged lady walked in. Her eyes widened, "Riony, Clide, Luke. Who is this?" "We have no idea Sarah-Jane!"

The Doctor groaned, feeling himself being picked up off the floor. He rubbed his eyes and withdrew a sharp inhale of breath. "Torchwood..." he hissed, seeing a man and a woman standing there. "Doctor..." they growled back, their voices sharp. The welsh woman whispered to the man, clearly enraged by his arrival. "How nice to see you again Jack." hissed the Doctor. "Likewises Doctor, I suppose you've met Gwen." he said, pointing to the lady. The Doctor nodded slowly, "Not much of a team." Jack laughed, "We've had some deaths here and there." The Doctor bit his lip, ajusting his bow-tie as he murmured under his breath, "This is gonna be a tricky one..." 


End file.
